


Bath Time

by GreyWardenLady



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A Little Bit Smutty, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Heavy Petting, sorta angsty at the end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenLady/pseuds/GreyWardenLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin comes back after a long hard battle, and Jakob insists that she needs to wash off. Exhausted and with no other choice she allows Jakob to help get her clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

“Milady!” Jakob’s face drained when he saw Corrin enter her quarters. She had left earlier with Felicia among others on a mission. He almost begged to let him come with her, but she refused, flashed him a smile, and left without his further protesting. She had a leap in her step this morning, but now she limped in the room and collapsed to the floor. Her face bruised and bloodied, her body unable to hold her together any longer.

Jacob ran to her and wrapped his arms around her limp body, “Milady, what happened?” 

“Jakob.” She groaned. “I’m fine. It’s just a -” Corrin winced as Jakob rubbed his handkerchief on her cheek. “Jakob, stop please. I’m okay.”

“Milady let's get you cleaned up.” Jacob said softly. He began to lift her up while Corrin protested, flailing her arms with the little strength she had left making them stumble back to the floor. “Corrin please. Why are you being so difficult.” Jakob asked, “A warm bath will do you wonders right now.”

Corrin grew red, “NO. I’m fine. Just let me rest.” Jakob looked at her perplexed and her face warmed even more. His eyes critically went up and down her body and shot a short glance at her bed. “Please Jakob. I’m tired.”

“No.” Jakob shook his head. “I’m sorry, but we must get you cleaned up. You’re covered in blood, I’m not letting you into that bed until you are scrubbed head to toe. I won’t take no for an answer.” Jakob wrapped his arm around Corrin again and she allowed him to lift her up. “Now where is Felicia. I can start the bath and she can assist you.”

“She’s with Sakura assisting with our wounded. I don’t need her help.” Jakob placed Corrin down in a wooden chair and stood back to look at her. He placed a hand on his hip and gave her a quizzical look. 

“In your state milady there is no way you’re fit enough to wash up on your own.” He stared at Corrin, his eyes searching her face. She quickly looked away from his heavy gaze. He was right. The battle had taken a lot out of her and there was no way she would be able to bathe on her own. Why does Jakob have to be so observant. “I'll simply have to help you then, wait here I'll be back with warm water shortly. Try to get undressed while I'm away." Jakob gave a pitying look towards Corrin and then left the room.

Corrin sighed. That damn butler. He was too persistent in her needs. A warm bath sounds wonderful at the moment, her body ached from the battle and the dried blood on her face and feet needed to come off. He knows exactly what she needs, and he knows she has no strength and needs that help. She could ask him to fetch Felicia, but her needs don’t outweigh those hurt in battle. Sakura needs all the help she can get in the medical tent and Corrin will be damned if she were to take Felicia’s helping hands from that. 

Corrin blushed at the prospect of Jakob helping her bathe. He’s your butler. She chastised herself. That’s what he’s here for. To help. Nothing will come of it. It will be just the same as Felicia. He mind wandered though to what Jakob might be thinking. Did he notice her creeping blushes that came about time to time in regards to him. Is he overjoyed at the prospect of washing his lady. Or is just another chore?

As her thoughts crawl though her head Corrin steeled her body and raised her hands to unbuckle her cape. Her hands were heavy and the simple movement made her wince. She slunk into the chair and began steel herself to continue. Maybe she should just wait until Jakob returned. No, she thought. He's smug enough I don't need his help. The door opened and Corrin shot up in her chair. Jakob gave her a curious look and began filling the tub with the warm pitchers of water he brought in.

“How’s the undressing going Lady Corrin?” He wasn’t facing Corrin but she could swear those words were accompanied with a smirk. She ignored him and started on her arms, fumbling with the buckles. She didn’t notice as Jakob finished the touches of her bath and was now standing across from her staring as she struggled to unbuckle her armor. Her chest heaving and sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Your bath will be cold by the time you get yourself undressed.” Corrin’s eyes locked with his. He's waiting for me to ask for help, Corrin thought. I don't need it.

“I can handle this.” Her words sharp, her eyes narrowing at her loyal butler.

Jakob sighed and walked over to her. Corrin’s heart fastened it’s pace as he placed his hands on the chair arms, locking her in. Trapping her. His scent tickling her nose. Taking her away for a moment, that familiar smell of Jakob. “Allow me.” Jakob said. Quickly she was pulled forward to the edge of the chair and Jakob’s quick hands relieved her of her armor. The weight falling off of her. He was so quick at the buckles, those careful fingers would be good at much more than undoing buckles. No! Corrin needed to stop this train of thought. The last of the armor came undone and Jakob rounded the pieces up and walked across the room to put them away. He was back faster than he left.

“Now let’s get you to the tub.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around her back. He gently helped her up and she held onto him with all her strength. They stopped short of the tub, Corrin could smell the sweet pea flowers Jakob added to her bath. Her favorite scent, but how did he know. She doesn't remember telling him that.

“You can remove your underwear yourself I hope.” Jakob said, his voice was soft and held something untraceable to Corrin. No Jakob, Corrin thought. I can't, take them off for me. She grew hot again. What are you thinking! She yelled at herself.

“Milady?” Jakob looked at her waiting for a response.

Corrin weighed her options. She could barely stand on her own. How could she remove her underwear if she couldn’t muster enough strength to stand? No way in hell was she going to let Jakob take her underwear off for her. Unless he did it with his teeth. What! No! Corrin’s feet stumbled from underneath her. Jakob’s hold was firm though and she was back on her feet.

“Milady. Are you okay? Just allow me.” Jakob sounded concerned.

“No! Let me into the bath, I’ll remove them then.” Jakob obliged and held her as she sunk into the bath. With a bit of agonizing wiggling Corrin managed to slide her panties off and with a few jolts of pain and a groan she removed her bra. Her arms instinctively covering her breasts. 

Jakob sighed and got to work. He poured some water over her head and started lathering up her hair. His hands moved diligently through her short hair massaging her scalp as he went. He worked quietly which made Corrin a little uncomfortable. When she needed Felicia’s help they would never stop talking. Gossiping about other members of the army and talking about the future. 

Corrin straightened up when the Jakob moved onto scrubbing her back. He scrubbed harder than Felicia does, but it felt good. He continued to work wordlessly while Corrin sat preoccupied in her own mind. Thinking about the battle today and how to do better next time. Thinking about what awaits her tomorrow. Thinking about Jakob's fingers.

She snapped back to reality when Jakob finally spoke, “We’re going to stand up now milady.” 

“No! I- I’ll just sit. This is enough Jakob.” Corrin thanked the gods that he was behind he and couldn’t see her tomato red face now. Why didn’t she think this far ahead! Of course he’d have to wash more than her back and hair. He'd have to touch her legs too, and her hips. Her-

“I’m sorry Corrin, but I will not allow that. There’s no need to be embarrassed. There’s no difference between me helping you or Felicia. I’ll be holding you, you won’t fall. I am your loyal butler, place some trust in me.” 

Corrin’s mind raced thinking of excuse after excuse of why she doesn’t need anything other than her hair and back washed. When Jakob seized her arm, “Let me start with your arms then.” Her other arm jumped up to cover her exposed breast as he ran the sponge down her outstretched arm to her hand and then he pulled her arm up and scrubbed her armpit. He then moved the sponge further down her side to her hip, and then back up stopping near her left breast. 

“Corrin, remove your arm please.” Jakob was closer than she thought. His mouth near her right ear. “Please.” He repeated. Something in Corrin stirred, and she obliged. She dropped her remaining arm leaving her breasts exposed. Jakob grabbed her other arm and quickly ran the sponge along it and under it, moving it down her side to her hip and then back up. He moved the sponge now, along her chest. Over and under her breasts. Corrin held her breath. He knows exactly what he's doing, Corrin screamed inside.

“Let's stand up now.” Jakob stood up and wrapped an arm around her, his hand laying on her bare stomach. She struggled to get a footing but she managed to recover and stand on her own, crossing her arms over her chest. Jakob went back down to his knees and placed a hand around her thigh to hold her place. 

Oh gods, why am I letting Jakob bathe me, Corrin thought as he moved the sponge up and down her legs. Please, hurry. Corrin thought, her eyes closed. Trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling. Trying to forget that her ass was in full view for Jakob. Her eyes shot open when the sponge moved to her inner thighs. Corrin could of swore Jakob was washing slower than he was everywhere else. He was trying to make her agonize. She felt his grip on her thigh tighten and it took everything she had not to make a sound. 

Jakob let go of her thigh and stood up. He moved around to her front, and Corrin quickly shot an arm down to cover her crotch. "Jakob! W- what are-" Corrin stumbled over her words.

“I need to wash your feet. Are you feeling alright Milady? You’re rather red.” Corrin responded by sticking out one of her feet. Jakob got on his knees and she watched him scrub away. The process repeated and then he placed a hand on her hip and ran the sponge along her legs. She watched his face, a smile played across it. What was he thinking she wondered. 

“Remove your hand.” Jakob said looking up at her and then looking back at her hand covering her crotch. A glint in his eye. 

“There’s no need Jakob.” Corrin mumbled.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Jakob asked standing up his hand still lingered on her hip. Corrin wished on everything that she had enough strength to jump out of the bath. Her legs were shaky though, it took enough out of her to just be standing here. Jakob moved in closer.

“I said-” Corrin’s legs then crumbled beneath her and Jakob shot forward dropping the sponge and wrapping his arm around her while her arms shot towards him wrapping them around his neck. “-there’s no need.” She finished quietly. 

Jakob smiled “But you mustn’t let yourself be dirty.” Jakob ran his free hand down from her hip and towards her now uncovered crotch. His eyes were locked with hers. His expression was one of a predator. While Corrin’s eyes were wide and sheepish. 

“Jakob the sponge!” Corrin shrieked as his hand explored her folds. Those gentle fingers softly stroking her. Corrin melted into him. She struggled to repress the small moans coming up her throat. 

“Just making sure everything gets clean Lady Corrin.” His fingers circled her clit and a moan escaped Corrin’s lips. Jakob chuckled and he removed his hand momentarily to grab her left leg and hoist it up around him. His fingers returned, and Jakob watched her as he stroked and pawed at her most intimate of places. Corrin stared back at Jakob, now craving more. She needed more. She was so wet and she needed more than some heavy petting. His fingers were teasing her. 

Jakob leaned in his mouth brushing agasint her ear, "All clean." then as quickly as his fingers were there they were gone. He pulled her out of the bath and swung her up into his arms carrying Corrin to her bed, gently laying her on it. He laid a hand on her face, "Is there anything else you need Milady?" 

Corrin's face reddened. Every word eluded her. She couldn't possible ask for him to..."No." Corrin said.

"Get some rest Lady Corrin." Jakob bowed and left her alone. Wet and aching. 

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin's all clean, but she feels so dirty now.  
> Thanks for reading! I had and have no idea what I'm doing. (*￣∀￣)  
> Just wanted to get this out of my mind. I hope it's not too terrible.


End file.
